Race for the heart
by Harassment Harry
Summary: One big team. A female mechanic. One huge race. Illegal sweet sin. Their 'unstoppable'. Big Love exposed to danger. Sweet sound of engines that for most might be the last. I present you a hardcore love story between a mechanic, which is a girl with big dreams and the most talented racer in illegal competitions that may have to be racing not only for his life but for her love...
1. Chapter 1 Unstoppable

_**Race for the heart**_

_**Chapter 1- Unstoppable**_

_**Mia was a girl that love to get in trouble, she usually gets through the car racing. She has the record of 12 excess speed, 4 of attacking and 1 for street racing. Yet she is only 21 years old. Car racing was in her blood as her dad was a NASCAR driver. She owned Chevy Chevelle 1970 SS that she had modify for herself, it was a car that always brought her luck, she wished she would be a part of the Brooks family, they were the famous 'Unstoppable' racers that everyone wanted to beat or be part of. There was the leader, Phillip Brooks, his sister Taylor Brooks, his best friend Adam Copeland, his brother Christian Copeland, Payton Orton and her brother Randy Orton that was married to Barbara Orton. Barbara was a part of the family but didn't take any actions, in the night. Mia wanted to show off, in front of them as she won couple of races, but what she could do, that was not enough.**_

_**She was at her garage as her friends came to her to help her with it, Jeffery Hardy and Ashley Massaro. She was checking under the hood, she exchange the oil as it was time, filled water in, brake oil, and many more normal things. Jeff helped Mia to put the car on top to change the tires, Ashley unscrewed them and they change it. Mia checked the brakes again as she have to be ready for the actions this night.**_

_**"You coming with us for dinner?" Jeff asked as he was under the car checking everything as he was the mechanic.**_

_**"Don't know, might do" Mia replied while she was checking the brakes.**_

_**"Shall we pick you up at 6?" Ashley asked as she was sitting at the side,**_

_**"Yep, you might as well, are you guys going to come with me tonight, you know race?" Mia asked looking straight at Jeff and Ashley as they sat together.**_

_**"Don't know, it could be entertaining" Jeff said looking at Ashley,**_

_**"Sorry we can't my parents are coming tomorrow at 6, you know how long I was waiting to see them" Ashley said with a sad face, she didn't want to let her friend down but at the same time she didn't seen her parents 2 years.**_

_**"Its okay Ash, I could handle things on my own, tell them I love them" Mia replied to her with a supporting smile, Ash's parents were like Mia parents.**_

_**"Okay Mia, see you at six" Jeff said heading towards the door with Ashley, them lot were together since 10th grade.**_

_**"See you at 6" Mia shouted at them, she leaned on the garage doors, and waved them goodbye. She smiled as they pull away and was about to go back to the garage as she saw a car pulling up the driveway in front of her garage, yes she owned the garage but also it was the business as nobody else knew she was racing, she didn't want to let people think that. The car was a Ford Mustang 1967 Shelby, this was the car that could only belong to couple of people but one family, Brooks family.**_

_**A tall guy came out, short dark hair, dark blue eyes, button up white shirt with the buttons done halfway up and let the black vest to shine with a necklace, and dog tags. He was wearing dark jeans and male converse, you could see the tattoos on the arm covered a bit at the top with a rolled up sleeves of the shirt. She recognized that guy, he was Randy Orton. He walked up towards her flashing a smile at her,**_

_**"Hey do you work here?" he asked her little surprised, he didn't knew that a girl could work at the garage.**_

_**"Yep and I actually owned it" she said with a proud smile as she took her cap of revealing dirty blonde, shoulder-length hair. She put the hat again after she pushed the hair backwards, she was wearing a white vest that was dirty from the car, white and black camouflage cargos. She had the gloves at the back pocket, and a bracelet revealing her name, Mia in green changing colours letters and silver background.**_

_**The man stood there and said to her curious as he would seen her before, he was so sure about it,**_

_**"Do you race or something coz I think I saw you somewhere?"**_

_**she couldn't believe that someone who belonged to Brooks family recognized her,**_

_**"Well I come here and there, race couple of times but I ain't that good" she said trying to hide a smile.**_

_**"Were you against that dude what's his name...umm..." he stuttered trying to remember his name,**_

_**"Styles? Aj Styles?" she asked him raising an eyebrow at him,**_

_**"Yeah that's him, man he was pissed that a chick beat him at his own game, your amazing there" he said, as Mia blushed. she wanted to hear that from a member of Brooks family, never thought she could hear it from Randy.**_

_**"Thanks, so is something wrong with the car?" she asked, looking at the Mustang.**_

_**"Would you mind checking it, my mechanic flew for his holiday and I don't trust no one around here, I heard good things about this so I decided to take the risk, he need to be ready for today's action" he said proudly smiling at his car.**_

_**"No problem, wait a minute as I take my car out if that's okay" she said, waiting for the response.**_

_**"Sure no problem" he replied giving her a small smile**__**. **__**She lowered the car and drive out next to the Mustang. **_

"_**You can drive in now" she said mentioning the way he have to drive. He drove to the place and got out of the car, he sat on the comfy chair that Mia took from the office. **_

"_**So you need a basic check or something special?" she asked putting her gloves on from her back pocket.**_

"_**Could you do a basic check? How much would that cost?" he asked trying to grab his wallet,**_

"_**You don't have to, my services are free for the first client" she said smiling as she raised the car upwards at the height she needed.**_

"_**That's unusual, never heard someone had that before, I even paid my long period mechanic for the job that I could do on my own" he confessed to her as she gave a little chuckle.**_

"_**I do that so people can try out my service and if they like it they come back" she said as she went under the car with her torch and started to look for anything suspicious, like broken brakes or something like that. **_

"_**That's good but I don't like when someone is doing something for me and I can't say thank you" he said and looked at his watch worried, **_

"_**You need to go somewhere?" Mia asked him while checking the wheels, **_

"_**Yeah, kind of" he said while rubbing the back of his head.**_

"_**here" she tossed her car keys to him, "if you have to go somewhere quick, grab my car and go, I'll finish the job if I find something and if you want I can bring it tonight, on the street for you" she said looking at him, **_

"_**You sure that you can trust me? I am a complete stranger to you" he said kind of amazed that she would give a stranger her car, **_

"_**Well life is nothing without risk, and your car is worth much more than my so it won't be payable for you, and I think I can trust you as you trust me with yours since you brought to my service" she said while being under the car again writing some notes down. **_

"_**Okay, see you at the track …" he paused trying to think of the name for her,**_

"_**Mia, nice to meet you" she said turning to him and flash a smile, **_

"_**Mia, nice name am Randall but they call me Randy or Viper" he said to her walking outside the garage, **_

"_**Just go already you're going to be late" she said giving small laugh**_

"_**Am going, see you"**_

"_**See you Viper" she waved good-bye to him as he started her car and drove of with the squeak of tires. **_

_**She went back to the car and started to lower down to check under the hood, she put the hood up as she saw the engine like a dream, she gave a small dreamily sigh. She looked inside and note on the paper what to do, she decided to do some tuning and give more power with some expensive and better brakes, this all will look amazing, she also decided to make the car lighter as she change some things under the car. It took her 5 hours to do that, she realised it was 4:49 in the afternoon, she gave a last check to the car and decided to grab the keys and test it. **_

_**She drove to her house, the car sounded like music. It was a lot better to drive as it was lighter and had more power + better brakes that would be hard to destroy. Mia wanted to make an impression on the Brooks family. She took a quick shower and dress up. She took the car into the garage and close it setting the alarm and block on if someone wanted to stole it. She lived in a rich area but never trusted people around. **_

_**A car pulled up, it was Ashley and Jeff. She ran up to the car and sat at the back. They drove to a fancy Italian restaurant which was Ashley's favourite. They have eaten and talk for 2 hours. Mia didn't want to share what happened in the garage today. **_

_**They drop her off to the house and drove off when she went inside. She changed into her favourite clothes which where, ripped dark jeans, a grey vest that had a skull with some roses on and a check board shirt over it which was red and black. She put her converse on that matched the outfit, put her fringe pinned back and her hair were freely left. She put some make up on and looked at the clock. It was 9:45 in the evening, it was time.**_

_**She grabbed the keys and went to the car, she drive out, closed the garage and drove off to the place. She had to be sensible as she didn't want any trouble. She saw cars already lined up for the action, some where listening to where the cops are. She drive straight, she saw the Brooks family already there, Randy waved at her. She drive up to them showing off the power she added in the car. She came out and exchange the keys with Randy. **_

"_**Damn that is my car or you stole it from somewhere?" he asked, he didn't believe what she had done with it. **_

"_**Well I added couple horses under the hood, made it lighter, gave you the most expensive breaks for the mark you have, they are not that easy to destroy, change the oil and small things like that" she said showing the things she added. **_

"_**You like it? If not I can change back" she asked,**_

"_**You asking if I like it? I Freaking love it, now am gonna give you my car every time" he said while giving her a hug. **_

"_**Damn who's car is sounding so nice?" Phil's sister Taylor asked walking up to the family, **_

"_**You won't believe it but it is Randy's" Adam answered her question while sitting on the hood,**_

"_**and who are you?" Taylor asked looking straight at Mia,**_

"_**Am Mia…" she answered as she was interrupted, **_

"_**Corrections, she is Mia my new mechanic, she done this masterpiece from my dead, boring piece of metal on the wheels to a beast" Randy said proudly as Taylor smiled at her,**_

"_**Could you fix my car like that?" Taylor asked, before Mia could answer she was again interrupted by Randy, **_

"_**Like I said before she is my new mechanic not yours Tay" He said smiling at her, as Taylor show him the tongue. **_

"_**Am just joking, you're my mechanic not someone that I own," he said giving a small chuckle,**_

"_**Yeah sure I can try" Mia finally answered Taylor's question. **_

"_**You are the life saviour" Taylor said to her, giving a small hug,**_

"_**by the way am Taylor" she said while flashing a smile, she had dark brunette hair which were really long, no fringe. **_

"_**You can hang with us if you want" Christian said to Mia, she was honoured but didn't want to interrupt anything, **_

"_**If that's alright with you guys, I can" Mia said shyly to the group. **_

"_**Your joking right? We would be honoured for you to joins us madam" Adam said while the rest were laughing, **_

"_**Thank you" Mia said calming down a bit.**_

"_**Where is Punk?" Christian asked looking at Taylor, **_

"_**Somewhere around there, with Payton finishing some dirty work" she said pointing in some direction where the crowd started to form,**_

"_**Well, something wrong happened and I really don't want to interrupt him, we might as well watch the show" Randy said jumping on his car to have a better view, he saw flashes of a guy that was beaten by Punk. **_

"_**And? Something interesting?" Adam asked looking at Randy,**_

"_**Nope, not at all just some guy learning his lesson" he said smirking while he jumped of his car and sat on the hood. **_

"_**Mia wanna get something to drink?" Taylor asked her,**_

"_**Sure" she said making her way to Taylor as they were walking to small bar, and grabbed couple of bottles of Desperados. They walk back to the group and Phil was already there, Payton was cuddled up to Randy crying. **_

"_**What happened?" Taylor asked while she gave the beer to Randy, Adam and Christian. **_

"_**Some dude trying to use Pay, thank God I was there and he learned a lesson" he said while cleaning his hands which were full of blood. Mia was looking at the hands, but change her sight to Taylor as she passed the her beer to her. **_

"_**So you and Jericho are going on tonight?" Adam asked him taking a sip of his beer. **_

"_**Nah not tonight, he called Carlos, to bring it on Saturday, his wife is giving birth to their baby boy" Punk replied**_

"_**Congrats for you Jericho" Christian shouted as all of them raised their beer and took a sip, Mia was shocked a bit. Brooks and Jericho war was going for ages, but both families or teams had lots of respect to each other, they might hate but only on the track, its just business to them. **_

"_**Who's that?" Phil asked looking at Mia,**_

"_**This is Mia, Randy's new mechanic" Taylor answered Phil's question, **_

_**Randy found a perfect moment to show off his car, he turned the engine on and give a loud roar. **_

"_**Damn its sound like a beast" Phil said amazed "And you done that?" he asked her, **_

"_**Yeah but that was nothing major" she said, blushing as the attention was on her,**_

"_**Nothing major? You turned a Prey to the Predator, that is a big change" Phil exclaimed,**_

"_**and drives a lot better than last time and those brakes, you would only dream about them" he teased Punk with it,**_

"_**Well you did a great job" Phil said to Mia and winked at her, **_

"_**Okay everyone, our main event Jericho VS Brook had been moved to the Saturday as Jericho will be announced tonight a father of a son" everyone cheered as Carlos spoke, he was a man that hold the money for the races, and also he made the races. **_

"_**There is a chance for somebody to have a race or a rematch against anyone" he said while looking around, he was interrupted by a young guy turning to him, **_

"_**If that is alright I want a rematch against her" the man spoke pointing at Mia, she asked shocked "me?" she knew he lost with her the other night, but she was kind of nervous of racing today. **_

"_**Yep you" he said a while giving her a smirk, **_

"_**Okay so tonight's' race will be Styles VS Torrent" everyone cheered as they made the street ready for a drag race, this takes the skill and the power of the car,**_

"_**This would be a bit different as you will race to the end, drift around the container and come back here, first one to win will get the 10,000 thousand" the crowd came wild as Carlos announced the race, Mia gave her 5,000 to him and so did Aj. He was driving Ferrari Enzo, but it was nothing like Mia's car. She jumped into the car and drive up to the line, she stopped next to Aj's car. **_

"_**Good luck girl" Taylor said to her as she leaned into the car and patted her on the shoulder, Mia never raced like that before, but it was worth a try. Brooks family had best seats in the house, right at the front. **_

_**Carlos was starting the race. **_

"_**READY?" He yelled while pointing to the cars as they would made a roar. **_

"_**SET" his hands were up in the air, Aj waited impatiently and Mia focused on the road. **_

"_**GO" he shouted as the cars started quick, Aj was in the lead, Mia right behind him, there are no rules, both of them had Nitro, as Aj used to put more power on the drift but was out of the turn and banged into the cones, he needed to turn around as Mia did her drift she was shocked, she never done that before only saw in the TV. AJ manoeuvred the car back on track and was head to head with Mia. Their were 110m away from the finish as Mia switched the mode to sport and activated another 200 horses under the hood, she gain the lead and speed through the finish line as Aj was couple seconds behind, she stopped with a slide as she the car round and look at the car, Taylor was amazed for that. **_

_**Mia stepped out shocked. Carlos gave her the money and yelled to the crowd,**_

"_**Give it up to Mia Torrent" the crowd cheered and couple individuals congratulated Mia. Soon Taylor grabbed her hand and took her to Brooks. **_

"_**That was amazing girl" she said with a smile, **_

"_**I…the car…brake…and…power…speed…I…won? Huh?" Mia stuttered, she couldn't believe she beat Aj in his own game, the gang laughed at her,**_

"_**Damn girl you beat Aj at his own game, again" Adam said,**_

"_**Yeah his face was priceless" Phil enjoyed the moment as he mocked the facial expression.**_

"_**Here that will help you" Payton passed Desperados to Mia, she took a sip and shook her head, **_

"_**Better?" Randy asked leaning against his car,**_

"_**Yeah, a lot" Mia finally said, she smiled and look at the time,**_

"_**Well I have to get going, I got a work tomorrow bye guys" Mia said as she went to her car and drove off. **_

_**Taylor looked at Payton and both looked at Phil, Randy and Christian chuckle as Phil and Adam stood there, motionless.**_

"_**Did she just ditched us?" Adam said sounding concerned,**_

"_**No one ditches us" Phil added to Adam's sentence,**_

"_**Relax she has lots of work to do" Taylor said,**_

"_**And how would you know?" Christian asked looking at Taylor weird,**_

"_**Oh baby, baby I talked to her while we were getting the beer" Taylor replied as she walked to Christian,**_

"_**Hey no Bieber singing Okay?" Phil said snapping his fingers at her,**_

"_**Bright as sun daddy" Taylor said to him. **_

_**Phil was about to reply something as someone yelled the signs for cops. Everyone, stepped in the vehicles and drove off, except for Carlos. **_

_**Police pulled up and Carlos walk up to them, **_

"_**So Mr. Martinez? Anything knew?" a police officer asked,**_

"_**Saturday, you will get him, he will race Jericho" he said with a smirk,**_

_**Mia turned around and silently pulled up to the place, she forgot to ask something Taylor. She came out and saw Carlos talking to the police,**_

"_**That son-of-a-bitch" she exclaimed to herself and took out her phone, she started to record what happened,**_

"_**Am not joking, the race will be around 11 in the night, he will be there with his little gang"**_

"_**Nice work Carlos, your profile will be cleaned after the action, a deal is a deal" officer said to him as he shook his hand. Both of them looked in the direction of Mia, she hid behind the wall. All she could hear is them mumble something to each other as she hid her phone and drive away. She needed to show this to Randy, Taylor or whoever belongs to Brooks.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Are you serious?

_**Chapter 2- Are you serious?**_

_**Mia was early at the garage with Jeff working on the clients car. They were supposed to exchange the breaks for the better ones but they were not delivered. Mia decided to go at the back of the garage and call the service.**_

"_**Hello, how can I help?" a voice spoke on the phone,**_

"_**Hi, I'm Mia Torrent and I had ordered the brakes for Audi Q7, I want to know if they are going to be delivered today?"**_

"_**Well madam…" the voice spoke on the phone again.**_

_**Meanwhile Jeff was taking the brakes off when he heard the cars going off outside. He grab a cloth and wiped his hands, he walk to the garage doors and leaned on the wall. From the car, Randy, Phil, Adam, Christian, Taylor and Payton came out. **_

"_**Hey is Mia here?" Payton looked at the rainbow head dude leaning on the frame, he knew who they were but was curious what they wanted from Mia. **_

"_**Yeah, she on the phone right now, want to come in?" he asked gesturing with his hands where they could seat, there was just outside small room which was the office, 3 backseats from the old cars. Brooks family sat down as Jeff went back to his work. They waited in a awkward silence when they heard Mia's voice shouting over the phone,**_

"_**Are you fucking kidding me?" she shouted at the phone, all of them listen to the conversation,**_

"_**No ma'am I want them delivered today, otherwise you can send my money back and I promise your business won't be so perfect as your slogan says, if you so damn smart then you might call the client that has his car up here in the garage" They look at each other as it was the first time they heard her shouting at someone, and by her posture they fought she would never be like that, well they were wrong. **_

"_**How could I order it before? Women you don't know what you are talking about, I had ordered them a month ago and they are not here, so would you do a favour and do your fucking job or quit it, because the company that says 'we fast and perfect' are slow and absolutely suck at what you doing, I want my money back and your service ain't existing anymore, and if you want me to wait, I ain't that easy to be push around, so tell your boss he just lost a good client, if you refuse to give my money back, suing you would be just a pleasure" Mia ended with a smile on her face as she hang up and throw her business phone on the wall. It crashed into pieces. **_

"_**Someone had their wrong buttons pushed" Jeff said as he widen his eyes and went back to the car.**_

"_**Jeff, ain't my fault she is a fat bitch that doesn't know how to do her job" She said as she turned to the seats and saw them.**_

"_**Hey guys, so whats up?" she said turning her mood completely 180 degrees around.**_

"_**The sky Mia or ceiling here" Taylor said smiling,**_

"_**You know what I mean" Mia said as she chuckled a bit. **_

"_**Well we have a question for you" Adam began**_

"_**shoot" **_

"_**we were wondering if …" Christian began, Mia tried to read if the news were good or bad, Phil interrupted him.**_

"_**No need to be posh Christian, do you want to be our mechanic?" he finished off, he raised his eyebrow at her as she stood there shocked, her jaw drop. **_

"_**If I were you I would have said Hell…Yeah" Jeff said smiling into Mia's ear,**_

"_**Are you serious?" she asked, she couldn't believe.**_

"_**Well do we look like a Joker?" Randy said raising an eyebrow at her.**_

"_**Well you don't but yeah, it would be awesome" she said smiling. **_

"_**So officially you are our mechanic" Adam said,**_

"_**Umm can Jeffrey help me with your cars and so on since he taught me everything and is still helping me?" Mia asked, Jeff on the other hand was shocked she actually admit it. She never admitted that someone actually taught her something or is her mentor, that was one of the dislikes that people found, everyone had a problem that Mia could be cocky at some times and have a better knowledge than everyone else. **_

"_**Absolutely, you can hire any help you want for you" Randy said and the group stood up. **_

"_**Ok we gotta go and you guys will start the work tomorrow on Taylor's car, she got a race for Friday" Phil said and made his way to their cars, the rest of the group followed. Mia and Jeff came up to the garage door and standed there.**_

"_**See you guys tomorrow" Taylor waved and went inside the car. Jeff and Mia waved, when they were about to go Jeff picked up Mia and spun her around, Mia was laughing. **_

_**Adam and Phil saw what happened and their faces went into a frown, they drove off and Mia was spun around in Jeff's arms. **_

_**Ashley came up and seen the situation and cleared her throat.**_

"_**Ash, baby you never guess what happened" Jeff said putting Mia down.**_

"_**I am so curious for you guys to explain the whole situation to me" she said hiding that she is sad, she never thought that Jeff could ever cheat on her with her best friend. **_

"_**Mia had done a perfect job for Brooks family and they hired her as their new mechanic and she dragged me into it, we are going to be rich" he said and picked her up. **_

"_**What?" Ashley said and she was shocked.**_

"_**I did a job on Randy's car after you guys went. He had to go so I gave him my car and finished off his. After the dinner with you guys I went for the race in his car and presented to them. They were so pleased and today hired me as their mechanic and I dragged Jeff to the job as well" Mia said and gave her goofy smile. **_

"_**Oh, only that? That's why you were spinning her around?" Ashley asked Jeff,**_

"_**Uh-huh, why you asking? You though I was cheating on you?" Jeff asked with his eye brow raised, Mia saw it was about to be another of their fights.**_

"_**Well yeah, it looked like" Ashley said looking at the ground,**_

"_**So you thing am not faithful?" Jeff asked, his anger rising. Mia decided to step in.**_

"_**Wow, guys stop it. Its pathetic. Ashley I understand your confusion that it might had looked as he was but only he did that because he was so happy for the work and Jeff just because she grabbed conclusions from what she saw doesn't mean she thinks you will be able to cheat on her, now please your arguments are always bad, I remember when you 2 broke because of some drama in 11**__**th**__** grade, I don't want that to happen again, we're best friends since I remember and your relationship is best since I ever seen" Mia said speaking to them.**_

"_**Your right, am sorry Jeff and you Mia that those thoughts had came to my head its just my hormones buzzing" she said but stopped as she didn't want to reveal the secret yet. Mia knew that Ashley was pregnant but didn't want Jeff to know yet. It was supposed to be a surprise on Saturday. **_

"_**Its alright Hun, I understand it's the time of the month" Jeff said and hugged her. **_

_**After long talk between them 3, Mia closed the garage and invited Ashley for a girls night at her house and also asked Payton and Taylor to join. Jeff went out with his friends. Yes, he does has more friends, he usually spends the night when Ashley and Mia has theirs with Matt his brother and Shannon and sometimes Greg. **_

"_**Ok, the girls going to be at my house in an hour" Mia said putting her mobile phone in her pocket. **_

"_**That's alright, let's go now" Ashley said and went to Mia's car.**_

"_**OK" in time Mia was about to turn the car on she smelled something wrong, **_

"_**Ash, don't panic but get out the car slowly" Mia said,**_

_**Ashley nodded and went out, she backed up to the garage doors and Mia got out as well. Mia opened the garage door and took out the mirror that checks under the car. She walked up to her car slowly and checked. Just as she thought, someone had put the bomb underneath her car but which psycho wanted her blown into pieces? **_

"_**Ash please don't panic but there is a C4 underneath the car, go into the garage please" Mia said looking at the car, she couldn't believe who wanted her car that she inherited from her dad before her parents death to be blown. Ashley started to cry and went to the office in the garage. Mia came up to the car and thank to Jeff they installed the time start. She set the time to 60 seconds and walked to the garage. Mia's tears started to fall as she looked at the car last time and closed the platinum garage doors. **_

"_**What now?" Ashley asked,**_

"_**Good-bye daddy" Mia said crying and walking to the back of the garage. **_

_**About 30 seconds after they heard a explosion. Mia didn't want police to know about the situation that's why her garage was set in one of those no neighbourhood area. The explosion sounded like someone run into the wall with their car. The area was use to those sounds and didn't bother to send cops to the area. After 2 minutes Mia opened the doors and discovered her car blown to pieces, she would be able to work on it and do it from scratch but it will take a lot of time and money. She had money but not time. Some people would asked why she could be asked to repair they car as she could easily buy a new better one, it's the history with it that actually had mattered with her. Her and Ashley pushed what was left of the car to the garage and picked up the most useful stuff from it and thrown in. They closed the garage once again and Mia called Taylor's number. **_

"_**Hey Tay?" Mia said sobbing a bit,**_

"_**Mia, What happened?" She asked on the other side of the phone,**_

"_**Can you come to my garage and picked me and Ashley up? My car was blown into pieces" she said, new tears running down her cheek.**_

"_**Sure but who did that?" Tay asked,**_

"_**I done know we talk later at my house Ok?" Mia asked,**_

"_**Sure girl" Taylor said and hanged up.**_

_**Taylor was half ready inside Brooks family house and Payton came out from the bathroom and seen concerned look on her 'sister's' face.**_

"_**Tay, what happened?" she asked, Payton was already ready and packed for the night.**_

"_**Mia's car was blown into pieces, in front her garage" Taylor said putting her shirt on and grabbing her bag.**_

_**Just like Taylor, Payton was shocked of the news. They grabbed their bags and went downstairs. **_

"_**Whoa guys where are you going? Its early for the night out" Phil joked as he stood there with his water.**_

"_**It ain't funny Mia's car got blown up" Taylor said grabbing her car keys.**_

"_**You can't be serious!" Christian said. Even though the gang knew her a day or 2, they liked her because she was pretty much like them. They where glad they found a new mechanic as the old one never went on holiday, he quitted because of the dangers he faced and he didn't want to risk troubles. They grabbed their keys and rushed to the their cars. They raced down to Mia's garage afraid of what they might find.**_


End file.
